Project Abstract Tennessee PRAMS collects self-reported data from a sample of mothers related to experiences and behaviors before, during, and shortly after a recent live pregnancy. This data provides the state with a resource to evaluate the health of new mothers and babies in order to create and improve programming for future mothers and babies.